Yami no Valentine
by accusativenight
Summary: When Tsuzuki discovers the paranoia Valentine's Day can cause, the last thing he needs is a secret admirer who wants to pile bodies at his feet...


  
_Valentine. Noun. 1 a) a sweetheart chosen or greeted on Saint Valentine's Day b) one's sweetheart 2 a) a greeting card or note sent to a real or pretended sweetheart on this day, and containing a message of sentimental love b) a burlesque of this, often sent anonymously  
-Webster's New World College Dictionary, fourth edition.  
----------  
  
_ Tsuzuki yawned and kicked back at his desk, feet resting on mounds of paperwork he had looked at, pushed around a bit, but never actually completed. Behind him (everyone was still resentful of the fact Tsuzuki, who never did any work, got the desk by the window -- _and_ the copier), the sun shining in felt warm, and was threatening to make him both drowsy, and eager to get outside for some air.   
  
Or a cinnabon. Whatever wasn't paperwork. Maybe he'd get an early start on his break and see if anyone had brought in something sweet to eat...  
  
Oi, Tsuzuki.   
  
The cold, toneless voice made Tsuzuki jerk up in surprise, sending his work to the floor, and his legs into the air - over his head - and also onto the floor.  
  
Ahhah, Hisoka, he tried to greet the young, glaring Shinigami from his place on his back, but his smile quickly turned into a wince, then into: Mouu, you didn't have to go sneak up on me!  
  
Hisoka looked pointedly at where he was standing, in front of Tsuzuki's desk, then back at his partner. Whatever. Look, this is yours, and he tossed a large white envelope onto Tsuzuki's desk, gave it a suspicious glance, and turned to go.  
  
Oh? Well, who's it from? Tsuzuki called, clambering up and inspecting the plain envelope. Hisoka merely turned and shrugged.  
  
I don't know, it was just sitting by the coffee maker, he grunted, and made his way back to his desk amid the bustling _Shokan_ workers.  
  
Hauling his chair back up, Tsuzuki resumed his seat and examined the envelope. Normal, card-sized, with only his name scrawled on the front. With an amused shrug, Tsuzuki began to search for a letter opener, when a happy squeal sounded from across the room. People began to flock towards Wakaba's desk, and Tsuzuki peered over at the commotion, unable to see what had made her scream.  
  
What's going on? he called to a lower-division worker with large, floppy ears (apparently the results of a first-hand encounter with a demon).  
  
the worker groaned, rolling his eyes. Someone sent Wakaba flowers and candy.  
  
  
  
Well, you know, the worker shrugged at Tsuzuki's puzzled look; Wakaba receiving flowers was a fairly common occurrence. It's Valentine's Day. It makes it special, or something.  
  
Valentine's Day? Tsuzuki asked, but the worker had already immersed himself back in his work. Scratching his head, puzzled, Tsuzuki turned his attentions back to the envelope, and tore it open without the pretense of a letter opener. Must be secret orders from Hakushaku-sama, or a complaint from... ehhh?!  
  
From the envelope came a lovely card: a red foil heart with gold leaf scrawls around it was accompanied by little pastel cherubs, and the words How I love you.   
  
Tsuzuki swallowed nervously.  
  
Hey, did you get a card? the flop-eared worker across the room had quickly taken notice of the extravagant card, which in turn began to draw a crowd around Tsuzuki's desk.  
  
Tsuzuki went pale.  
  
What's that? Hisoka asked, as curious as his banal manner allowed.  
  
A card, he answered, breaking into a sweat.  
  
Open it, open it! Who sent it? came the buzz of many curious co-workers, and Tsuzuki winced.  
  
O-oi, just cool it, everyone, he tried to chuckle, but only succeeded in getting mobbed as everyone crowded in to see the card. Hisoka! What's going on here?!  
  
Konoe-kachou decided to have the office celebrate St. Valentine's Day, Hisoka called over the din of speculation as to who sent one of the top Shinigami a valentine. It's some holiday where you send cards to the person you like.  
  
...That's all? Tsuzuki gave a sigh of relief. Here I thought it was about _stalking_ the person you like! Gee, I'll bet this is from... he halted as he finally opened the card to find no signature.   
  
Instead, there was a poem written in a delicate script: _Roses are red, violets are blue - no god is stronger than my love for you._ It was signed, _A great admirer,_ and made Tsuzuki choke on his own breath, especially as the crowd of workers began to comment. Loudly.  
  
Wow, a secret admirer, Tsuzuki-san!  
  
Who's handwriting does that look like? Do you know anyone, Tsuzuki...?  
  
Aiya, I should've done that!  
  
Hisoka suddenly yelled, pointing to where Wakaba sat, busy, at her desk. Wakaba got an anonymous letter!  
  
Without listening to her denials, the stampede of workers moved from Tsuzuki's desk, leaving the pale, shaking Shinigami alone with his partner.  
  
he moaned, clutching at the younger man's jacket as he took the letter from him.  
  
Be quiet, Hisoka ordered, peering at the card. It's just some joke, to try to make you...  
What if it's from Muraki?! Tsuzuki interrupted in a hushed whisper, drawing Hisoka's re  
luctant attention. He could've sent it easily! You _know_ he's still alive!  
  
Hisoka frowned, nudging his sleeve up reluctantly. The dark red markings of Muraki's curse were still there, and the idea of the Doctor's infatuation with Tsuzuki was too great to ignore. That's one possibility, he said slowly. But, I'd rather discount it. I'm sure it's from someone in the office trying to get you to notice them.  
  
Tsuzuki nodded, looking as though he'd like nothing more than to believe the idea. You're right... you're right. Then, in that case, Hisoka! He came quickly to his feet, and Hisoka drew back at the sudden return of spirit to his partner. You and I will find out who might have -- *gasp* -- a crush on me before this holiday ends tonight!  
  
Hisoka's eyebrow raised doubtfully as the rest of his face dropped.  
  
---------  
  
Tsuzuki had forced himself to look like he was immersed in paperwork, but was secretly watching the office foot traffic move back at forth, searching for tell-tale looks in his direction. After more than three hours of this exercise, his neck was getting stiff, and he had a headache from squinting to better read people's facial expressions from afar.  
  
But, he wasn't giving up that easily. He had made note that Wakaba had been looking at him frequently - though with malice - and Flop-ears and a few of his comrades had thrown several curious glances in his direction.  
  
She's jealous that your having a secret admirer is getting more attention than her having one, Hisoka said, peeking over Tsuzuki's shoulder at his notes.  
  
Oi! Don't scare me like that! Tsuzuki recoiled from Hisoka's sudden appearance. It's bad enough that Flop-ears over there has been looking at me constantly.  
  
Hisoka glared at him. And... Flop-ears,' who's actually called Panzu, wanted to know _how_ you managed to get a valentine.  
  
Tsuzuki began to sweat, and Hisoka slapped a company roster down on his desk. Beside each name were reasons whether or not they would want to send Tsuzuki a valentine, including several signatures that were in complete denial of sending him one.  
  
Tsuzuki blinked at Hisoka's thoroughness. This is... great. Thanks, Hisoka...  
  
It's likely just a group joke from the sixth division down stairs, Hisoka said, then came face-to-face with Tsuzuki's crestfallen look. Oi, don't look so upset. I haven't gotten a valentine. At that, Tsuzuki's eyes began to glisten, and his tail drooped with an utter lack of love.  
  
But, that's understandable! he whined, and Hisoka jerked backwards with a deep frown and a blush.  
  
He was rescued from his embarrassment by the Elder Gushoshin brother, who came gliding through with a stack of mail.  
  
Good day, Tsuzuki! he said cheerfully, coming to a halt above his desk. To you, too, Hisoka. I've got some of today's mail... here you go. He left Hisoka with some Enma Cho Publishing sweepstakes junk, and Tsuzuki with a thick pink envelope decorated with sparkly red heart stickers.  
  
There was silence between the two Shinigami, before Tsuzuki whimpered and shoved the envelope at Hisoka, who's envelope burst into flames within his clenched fist.  
  
Open it yourself, Hisoka growled, dusting ashes from his hands, and flipping the card back towards Tsuzuki. It's just another valentine! It's supposed to be a nice thing to get!  
  
But Tsuzuki's face fell despairingly as he opened the envelope. I don't like being the object of people who I don't know's affections! It could be Muraki!  
  
No, it couldn't, Hisoka said firmly, pointing at the legible printing of Tsuzuki's name on the envelope. He's a doctor - so he says - and bound to have horrible handwriting.  
  
I guess, Tsuzuki sighed, and slowly opened the card, which had a very cute rendition of a puppy holding a heart in his mouth. Oi... are these rhymes a part of this holiday?  
  
I think. Is there another one?  
  
Tsuzuki nodded, brow creased with worry, and read, _Doughnuts are cheap, ramen is too. What's worth more than gold is my love for you._ His head snapped up, and he exclaimed,   
  
Hisoka looked surprised, but slowly doubtful, and Tsuzuki continued hurriedly, Of course! No one else would be mentioning how cheap deserts are in the same sentence, and compare prices like that! Plus, _plus!_ He's off at the next Branch, so he'd have to have sent it by _mail!_  
  
Yes, but, he never prints, Hisoka pointed at the plainly printed poem. He always writes in cursive. Plus, he's supposed to be back this morning.  
  
Tsuzuki thought about this, until Hisoka added, And do you think he'd waste money on a card when he could just write a note on company paper? Beside the point that he probably wouldn't send you a valentine to begin with, after all the money you spent in Kyoto...  
  
Alright, it isn't Tatsumi, Tsuzuki sighed, dropping the letter in defeat. But, why are you so intent on defending him, all of a sudden?  
  
Hisoka merely had to glare at Tsuzuki to get him to say, Okay, you aren't defending him. But, still, Tsuzuki looked. This is the second -- valentine, is it? And it looks like everyone is starting to get them... I guess this isn't _so_ horrid, right?  
  
...I'm having a cup of coffee, Hisoka said quickly, turning on his heel and heading off before he could mention the fact he'd not gotten so much as a candy heart.   
  
Still pondering aloud, Tsuzuki got up and slouched after Hisoka to the small coffee room, pawing despondently at an empty box of doughnuts beside the water cooler.  
  
I'm being stalked, he sighed mournfully as Hisoka shoved a cup of coffee into his hands; the young Shinigami was looking sorry he had bothered to help. But, it doesn't appear to be _bad_ stalking. But, I might not find out who's doing this. And no one even _told_ me there were doughnuts. This isn't that great of a holiday, you know.  
  
Ooooiii, Tsuzuki-san! Watari poked his head around the corner with a big smile, and swept into the room. Oh, Hisoka, good, you're here, too. Tsuzuki-san! I found, uh, _this_ in the bathroom just a while ago. His eyes were narrowed with concern behind his glasses, and 003 gave a nervous flutter upon his shoulder. He presented Tsuzuki with a fancy envelope, red, embossed with scrolls and roses, and his name on the front.  
  
I heard about the first note when Hisoka came to me earlier for the roster, Watari explained as Tsuzuki held the card at arm's length as though it would bite him. I've been running background checks for him, but nothing's turned up.  
  
Background checks? Tsuzuki asked.   
  
In case anyone's had a past obsession with you, of course, Watari said, suddenly cheerful again. We've got pretty much everything on everyone here.  
  
Both Tsuzuki and Hisoka inched away from him.  
  
I'm still looking, so I'll let you know if anything turns up, of course, Watari turned to leave, then added, Did you get to have any of the doughnuts, Tsuzuki-san? They were better than the ones at Cinnapon...  
  
No, I didn't! Tsuzuki said huffily. And no one told me, either!  
  
Oh. Then, I'll get back to work. We'll get to the bottom of this, Tsuzuki-san! With that, Watari jaunted back out, leaving Tsuzuki and Hisoka alone with the new valentine.  
  
The handwriting is different, Hisoka observed after Tsuzuki flung the envelope at him, having torn the card out in a mad rush.  
  
Great, so now I have _three_ people sending me these things, Tsuzuki moaned, and inspected the card. It was peppered with red and pink hearts, all outlining larger hearts upon a plain white background, but inside, there was a roughly drawn portrait of Tsuzuki, done in what appeared to be charcoal.  
  
They drew me! Tsuzuki yelled in alarm, thrusting the card at Hisoka.  
  
He glanced at it dully, then read the message Tsuzuki had ignored, _Some ink is blue, like the sky above. Tsuzuki Asato, it's you that I love._ That's horrible.  
  
Tsuzuki pondered aloud, all trace of fear gone. It is kind of sweet...  
  
Hisoka gave him a frosty look, which immediately cowed him into silence. The poem is worse than a grade school student's. And, seeing as you seem to enjoy having three admirers, I don't see why...  
  
No, I didn't mean sweet, as in, uh, it makes my teeth hurt sweet, Tsuzuki stammered, to which Hisoka looked at him again.  
  
You should have just enjoyed the whole thing from the start, Hisoka glared, and started out. That's the point of this whole holiday, according to Konoe-kachou, to be flattered. So go be flattered for today. I'm sure whoever sent those'll 'fess up later.  
  
Oi, Hisoka, Tsuzuki called, forgetting his as concern for his partner's frigidity took over. But, even though he succeeded in making Hisoka turn back, he couldn't find anything to say.  
  
With a shrug, Hisoka headed back to his desk, and Tsuzuki moved to do the same, but found when he got there, he couldn't sit down.  
A large arrangement of roses was occupying his chair.  
  
Shuddering briefly at the recollection of the last time someone had tried to give him a large bouquet of roses, he carefully placed them on his desk. Underneath the vase was a card, and, hunkered behind the huge spread of roses, Tsuzuki slowly opened it.   
  
A delicately written note, without the pretense of a card, spanned the length of a small sheet of pink paper, and Tsuzuki wondered if a card wouldn't have been a little less corny. He read, _Don't think me fruity, but I think you're a cutie._  
  
Tsuzuki passed out.  
  
_----------_  
  
...zuki... Tsuzuki... oi, wake up! He's coming out of it... Tsuzuki jolted back into the world of the dead, courtesy of a good shake from Hisoka. He was sprawled on the floor behind his desk, surrounded by a concerned Konoe and Tatsumi, and an annoyed Hisoka. His head hurt, and further little bolts of pain made his forehead throb as he laid eyes upon the huge flower arrangement still on his desk.  
  
Kurosaki-kun told me about your, ah, admirers, Konoe said gruffly as Hisoka and Tatsumi hauled Tsuzuki to his feet. And, while there have been a few anonymous greetings among the other workers -- he paused to clear his throat to conceal a blushing smile; no doubt he'd gotten his share of valentines -- you seem to have received...  
  
Before Konoe could give a count of Tsuzuki's valentines, Elder Gushoshin came hurrying up to them, a stack of _something_ in his wings.  
  
he panted, and released onto his desk an assortment of cards, folded pieces of paper, candy boxes, and single flowers, each with his name upon them. Your box was getting a little full.  
  
As Tsuzuki stood slack-jawed at the influx of valentines, Hisoka rounded on Gushoshin. Did you seen anyone who left any of... _this?_  
  
No, I'm sorry, Hisoka-san, Gushoshin backed away, hurt upon his beaky features. You shouldn't shoot the messenger, you know. He made to leave, but flitted back, retrieving another two envelopes from under his wing, and presenting one each to Konoe and Tatsumi.   
  
Hisoka glowered.  
  
Konoe sighed. This is certainly odd. I didn't think something so bizarre would come of a simple holiday. Watari is already working on this; I'll let him know to step up his search.  
  
Tsuzuki nodded mutely as Konoe bustled off.   
  
Tatsumi nudged his glasses up the bridge of his nose, muttering, This has a simpler solution. Tsuzuki-san?  
  
Tsuzuki came to attention, with a rather high-pitched   
  
With a quick laugh, Tatsumi slipped a comforting arm around Tsuzuki's shoulders, which immediately went tense; Tsuzuki looked like a trapped rabbit as Tatsumi spoke, Oh, there's no need to worry, Tsuzuki-san. You're obviously very popular, and that's all there is to it. Don't give it...  
  
Hisoka interrupted, his flat interjection causing Tatsumi to release a blushing Tsuzuki's shoulders. You were saying how there was a simpler solution?  
  
Ah, of course, Tatsumi collected himself. Waiting it out, of course, would be best. Ignore it. Take a short stroll, and wait for the day to end. At that, he glanced at Tsuzuki, and offered his arm, chuckling. The weather, as always, is lovely. Care to join me, Tsuzuki-san...?  
  
Just as the last hint of color drained from Tsuzuki's face, Hisoka cleared his throat and said more firmly,   
  
Tatsumi paused, and seemed to suddenly come back to himself from over a great distance. Tsuzuki and Hisoka stared at him as he slowly lowered his arm. Ah. I apologize, Tsuzuki-san, I'm afraid I have... business to attend to. Then, without another word, he turned on his heel and made for the safety of his office.  
  
Tatsumi's acting... weird, Tsuzuki chuckled as he ran a hand through his hair nervously. Everyone is... cept you, Hisoka. He flashed his partner a grateful smile, but it encountered his retreating back, and melted into a frown. Oi, Hisoka! Where are you...  
  
Hisoka winced, and spun quickly around, proclaiming, I need some envelopes! For work! Which is what we're supposed to be doing today! He resumed his rapid stalk towards the mail room, and Tsuzuki was taken aback as he noticed the faintest hint of blush on his normally pale cheeks.  
  
With a sigh, he faced his desk, and tried to clear a space amid all the valentines, pitching the roses into his trash can with a shudder. The last thing paranoia needed was a good dose of dêjá vû from a time Tsuzuki tried very hard to forget. Plopping down, he dug the day's paperwork out from under a box of chocolates so he could open it on a flat surface, and began searching for a chocolate cream as he glanced at the various documents that either needed his signature, or needed shredding.   
  
His interest was held for exactly four minutes, until the box of chocolates came up empty, and Tsuzuki took his eyes away to clean the box off his desk.  
  
On the far side of the room, Hisoka had emerged from the mail room, looking bitter and cold as usual, and made a bee-line for Watari's lab. Tsuzuki watched him, a strange feeling tugging at the pit of his stomach that, for once, wasn't hunger. On a whim, he began searching his desk for a piece of paper and a pen, actually coming up with both, and folded the paper in two. Pondering, he sifted through a few valentines, ignoring the fact they all had his name in the field.  
  
_How do they come up with all these rhymes?_ Tsuzuki's brow furrowed, returning to his paper. With a little further thought, he gave a resolute nod, placed the pen on the paper, and then Tatsumi's hands slapped down on his desk.  
  
he said, all trace of previous mirth gone as his glasses flashed, hiding his eyes. There's trouble in Chijou... in Kyoto.  
  
The very name sent a sharp chill down Tsuzuki's spine, but he came to his feet and hurried after Tatsumi towards Konoe's office. The boss was rushing back and forth behind his desk, shuffling through papers like a madman; Hisoka was standing by, and gave Tsuzuki a nervous look.  
  
EnmaDaioh just reported a rapid string of disappearances in the Kyoto area, Konoe jumped right in as soon as Tatsumi shut the door. Twenty deaths in the past two days.  
  
Tsuzuki swallowed hard, trying to keep his face neutral. He opened his mouth to speak, but found the thought of so many deaths so quickly was putting a damper on the rest of his mental processes.  
  
Yesterday, only six deaths were reported; had it stayed that way, we would have gotten a team from division three to take care of it, Konoe looked about to finish the situation, but stopped, glancing at Tatsumi for help.  
  
We realize you're still temporarily relieved from field duty, he spoke, and Tsuzuki nodded as he faced him down. But, you and Hisoka-san are the only two on duty that know the area.  
  
But, why? Hisoka demanded, and from the looks he received from Konoe and Tatsumi, Tsuzuki guessed the question had been posed several times already by the young Shinigami. He's here now, he glanced worriedly at Tsuzuki, so, what's your reason?  
  
Konoe sighed, tugging at his collar uncomfortably, then blurted, Local papers have linked the deaths to Dr. Muraki Kazutaka.  
  
The temperature in the room seemed to plunge as Tsuzuki broke out into a cold sweat. Hisoka's angry questions were reduced to white noise; Muraki's name was the only thing ringing in his ears. _Muraki. He isn't dead._  
  
...Tsuzuki shouldn't have to go, of all people! Hisoka's voice rose in a yell, piercing Tsuzuki's hazy mind.  
  
We've taken that into account, Hisoka-san, Konoe barked. I'm not blind, and I _know_ how the events surrounding that man affected you both. Unfortunately, in order to resolve this killing spree, we need Muraki out in the open.  
  
You're using him as bait! Hisoka exclaimed, and Tsuzuki couldn't help but feel a rush of gratitude towards his defense. You can't possibly expect this to work!  
  
If you'd allow me to finish, Konoe's voice rose to match Hisoka's. I want you and Tsuzuki out there to get him out in the open. I want Tsuzuki out there because he's the biggest on-duty gun we have.  
  
Before Hisoka could leap in again, or Tsuzuki could try protesting himself (which he was fully prepared to do), Tatsumi laid a hand on Hisoka's shoulder and said, I'm going with you.  
  
Tsuzuki murmured.   
  
Hisoka still wasn't convinced, and tried to confront Konoe again, but this time, Tsuzuki, though hesitant, edged over and fixed Hisoka with an attempt at a confident look.  
  
It'll be all right, he said, glance edging over to Tatsumi's tall, imposing figure. Hey, this could be our chance to put Muraki in his place, especially with Tatsumi on our side.  
  
Hisoka murmured, but Tsuzuki had turned away before he could see that Hisoka looked like he believed his partner's wavering confidence.   
  
_I want to believe myself,_ Tsuzuki tried to calm his thudding heart as Konoe, satisfied that Hisoka would stay quiet, continued with mission logistics. _But, even with Tatsumi... I don't want to see _him_ again. ...I don't want Hisoka to see him again, either.  
  
_----------  
  
Arriving in downtown Kyoto in the middle of the night sent a rush of nostalgic fear through Tsuzuki. Though standing between Tatsumi and Hisoka, both of whom immediately began scanning the area, there was a very uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach. The overcast sky didn't help at all.  
  
The largest number of kills took place near the Kyoto Royal Hotel, to the east of here, Tatsumi murmured. I suggest we begin there.  
  
Is it really wise to be doing surveillance at night? Hisoka asked doubtfully.  
  
Do you doubt everything Konoe-kachou tells you?  
  
Hisoka merely glared.  
  
Oi, let's just get going, Tsuzuki laughed suddenly, taking the lead down the street. ...Sooner we investigate, sooner we can get breakfast. Behind him, Hisoka shot a worried look up at Tatsumi, but his eyes were fixed on Tsuzuki.  
  
The streets were dead at the late hour, and they encountered no one in the normally busy intersection in front of the broad, sleek hotel.   
  
You two do a quick sweep from the air, Tatsumi ordered, and Hisoka immediately took off, leaving Tsuzuki fixing him with a nervous glance. Go on, Tsuzuki-san.  
  
Tsuzuki coughed nervously. Amid his anxiousness, Tsuzuki had been pondering his valentines that seemed to have been the most important event of the day. Swallowing, he asked, Did you... I mean, have you sent any?  
  
Tatsumi's eyebrows drew together.   
  
Tsuzuki coughed again, and blurted,   
  
Tatsumi said simply. Kanoe-kachou's idea wasn't appealing to me. Now, join Hisoka, and I'll look around down here. With that, he strode off, blending into the shadows around the hotel. Tsuzuki took to the air, hurrying to catch up with Hisoka as he scanned the streets below.   
  
Hisoka yelled suddenly as he rose above the roof, and he glided over to his partner. The knot in his stomach tightened; he'd never heard Hisoka's voice ring with such undisguised venom, except when he had first met him...  
  
Down there, Hisoka pointed to an area roped off with yellow police tape: the sight of the kills. Eyes hard, Tsuzuki slowly descended, suddenly aware of why the surrounding streets were deserted. While the corpses had already been taken away by authorities, blood remained, staining the sidewalk and hotel wall. That wasn't all.  
  
A jolt of fear clutched at Tsuzuki's throat as he noticed the blood on the hotel was still fresh, and had been smeared. Heavily.   
  
Into the shape of a heart.  
  
Tsuzuki felt his insides ice over as, out of an undying curiosity, took in the heart, taller and wider than he himself, and the bloody message within. _I told you I would pile bodies at your feet, my dear._  
  
Hisoka, who had rushed down beside Tsuzuki, growled at the bloody valentine. Turning to Tsuzuki, he opened his mouth to speak, but stopped.   
  
Tsuzuki was still staring wide-eyed, deathly pale. _He's here. He's here and he wants me again._  
  
I see it was Muraki Kazutaka, Tatsumi came up behind them from out of the shadows, but Tsuzuki failed to notice even his sudden appearance. He stood, regarding the heart coldly, and Hisoka was still furious, clenching and unclenching his fists, but Tsuzuki, between them, took a cautious step away from the heart.  
  
Tatsumi glanced at him over his shoulder. Tsuzuki-san. I understand your fear, but...  
  
But nothing, Tsuzuki countered, pausing slightly as he considered the fact he talked back to Tatsumi, but saw no change in the man's stony face. This... Hisoka was right, I don't think this is such a good idea. You know Muraki's willing to do whatever it takes...!  
  
So are we, Tatsumi countered calmly, Hisoka beside him standing tall with the same cool confidence. Konoe-kachou - we all are aware of Muraki's... fixation. But, he is a prime target, and you must remember, we will let nothing happen to you.  
  
Tsuzuki found his cheeks warm with a sudden blush; while Tatsumi's conviction was comforting, Hisoka's silence seemed even more so. The green eyes glared up at him, but Tsuzuki saw all the shared hatred and fear of the Doctor within. _We're the same when it comes to him. He's the only other one... I really wish I'd gotten that card done..._  
  
Tsuzuki found himself whispering, and his partner's eyebrows shot up in inquiry. Before Tsuzuki could say anything further, Tatsumi, who had examined the heart further, cleared his throat.  
  
It seems, at this point, we're at a bit of an impasse, he mused. If we have to wait around to apprehend Muraki... He didn't have to finish his sentence; Tsuzuki and Hisoka both knew how much Tatsumi enjoyed just waiting around. I have to say, though, this little show of affection -- he spat the word -- complicates things.  
  
Indeed things are complicated.  
  
The deep, unmistakable voice made the three Shinigami turn; Muraki Kazutaka stood on the street, hands tucked impassively in his trench coat pockets. He started slowly forward, and Tsuzuki instinctively stepped backwards.  
  
Hisoka took an angry step forward, but Tatsumi's arm stopped him.  
  
Oh, you're here too, boy, Muraki murmured, favoring Hisoka with a cold smile. And, of course, Tsuzuki-san. I see you've come, as I anticipated. Did you enjoy my, valentine?  
  
Though he had thought only of moving away from Muraki's sudden appearance, he now found himself rooted to the spot under the Doctor's single-eyed gaze. Wishing he had Hisoka's brash anger and tendency to retort anything Muraki said, he could only stare back.  
  
Tatsumi interrupted Muraki's advance with an unfriendly step forward, inclining his head out of what had to be habit.   
  
Oh, the Shadow Master, Muraki's gaze narrowed, displaying equally polite animosity towards him. I remember you. Come to meddle again?  
  
Of course, Tatsumi answered, and Tsuzuki and Hisoka jumped back as Tatsumi's shadow began to writhe and take corporeal form.  
  
Muraki smiled, and the street lights blinked off. It might not have caused a problem, had the lights of the surrounding buildings - even the lights within the hotel - stayed on.  
  
Damn it! Tsuzuki was surprised to hear Tatsumi curse under his breath; without any light, he would have serious trouble, at best, manipulating his shadow.   
  
Hisoka, stay close to Tsuzuki, Tatsumi barked, and Tsuzuki's spine chilled as Muraki's chuckling echoed throughout the street.  
  
I can't see anything, came Hisoka's flat reply, though he yelled out anxiously, Tsuzuki! Say something!  
  
I'm here! Tsuzuki answered, tentatively heading towards where Hisoka's voice had come from, somewhere in front of Tatsumi.  
  
Stay put, I'll come to you! Hisoka called, so Tsuzuki halted, knowing better than to second-guess Hisoka's order. I'll feel for you...  
  
Muraki scoffed from somewhere close by, and Tatsumi could be heard growling along with Hisoka.   
  
Tsuzuki was about to panic out loud - it was getting difficult to suppress his dread - when a bright flash lit up the street with an eerie purple light for the briefest instant. Muraki had his back to him, facing both Tatsumi and Hisoka who had wound up near the hotel, and then the street plunged back into darkness.  
  
Tsuzuki called out, his breathing sounding loudly in the sudden hush as he awaited a reply. Tatsumi! Oi! The knot that had been building now sunk down from his stomach to his knees, which shook and threatened to buckle. _Why won't anyone say something?!_  
  
In answer to his anguish, the street lights flickered, buzzed, and came back to life, revealing the street, empty, save for Tsuzuki. He squinted against the light, eyes still out of focus from the earlier burst of illumination. Turning three complete circles as he whirled about, looking every way for some sign of his companions, Tsuzuki was on the verge of whimpering as his breath grew ragged.  
  
It hurt to speak, so his mind took over, racing along faster than his mouth could._ Muraki's taken them, when he should have taken _me_. He took them, that purple light was a spell... yes, there!_ Nearly flinging himself onto the pavement, he could just barely make out the markings of a magic circle that were now slightly burned into the asphalt. Coming back to his feet and walking the perimeter of the circle, large enough to stand at least twenty people shoulder to shoulder in, he glanced over to where he had just been standing. His brow dropped in a glare.  
  
_How could he have missed me and taken them? Taken Hisoka... _his stomach promptly twisted in fear again. _Things always seem to go wrong when that happens. And I had things I wanted to tell him today, too. I think. If I can actually figure out how to say them.  
  
_Tsuzuki ran a hand through his hair, stalking away from the circle and choosing a new section to pace upon as his thoughts drifted. _I need you. I need you, too? Feels nice to be needed? Thank you? I'm needed by the one person that needs needing, and I don't know how to reply to that. How to reply to someone who thinks Touda is just another day in the afterlife, and came after me. Even through Muraki._  
  
he hissed out loud, fists clenching. You've made some mistake. _Which, in a certain light, is kind of funny, since he always seemed so... thorough. Ugh. _Tsuzuki shivered, and finally collected himself fully. _I guess he thought giving that spell a wide berth would guarantee catching me in it, but he missed. I mean, even _he_ wouldn't go kidnapping _Enma Cho's _Shadow Master on a whim. Taking Hisoka I can understand, but..._  
  
_I can't say anything until I save him. Save him, save save save... saved me._  
  
Slipping an ofuda from his coat, he pondered it, pondered the circle, and dug around in another pocket for a pen. Carefully copying the symbols from the faint circle onto the back of the ofuda, he folded it a few times, clasped it between both hands, and muttered an incantation. Flinging his hands up into the air, he released a sparkling bird that winged off with a haunting call, and Tsuzuki prayed the tracing incantation would take into account the directions he'd scribbled on the back.  
  
_Looks like you'll get your wish again, Muraki,_ Tsuzuki thought, hurrying after the bird. _I'm coming to you again. I don't think you'll be happy to see me, though._  
  
_----------_  
  
This is unexpected. This is _very_ unexpected.  
  
Muraki stood with his arms folded, glaring out the window. It was the only one in a dim, mostly-bare room, decorated otherwise with a single lamp on the wall near the door, and a four-poster bed against one wall. Leaning against it was Hisoka, who had been hastily bound, wrists to feet, as he had arrived by mistake. Upon the bed was Tatsumi, each limb lashed to the nearest post. Though he had not intended the Shadow Master to be the target of his spell, Muraki had allowed himself a laugh at the sight of him tied to the bed when he arrived.  
  
A little too dark for you, you jerk?! Hisoka yelled angrily. Had to take _us_ to bait your bait?!  
  
Tatsumi muttered warningly, though it seemed even Hisoka had a hard time taking Tatsumi seriously when he was strapped to a bed.   
  
He'll come, Muraki didn't turn away from the window. I would have had him either way, but, once again, he'll come to me. He would have, bait or no.  
  
Oh, he'll come, all right, Hisoka continued. And make you regret it! If he's angry enough...!!  
  
Muraki turned at this, fixing the young Shinigami with an even gaze. It strikes me that you _want_ him to come. You, of all people, should know how Tsuzuki enjoys my company. I'm surprised you aren't jealous that he would be hurrying to kill me, and not to save you.  
  
Hisoka's glare faltered, eyes shifting nervously away from Muraki's, and the Doctor chuckled. Doubting your feelings, I see. As you should. Your desire to protect him can't compare to...  
  
Your desire to rip him apart? Tatsumi interrupted calmly, and Muraki's gaze flickered over to him. Eyes fixed on the dark ceiling, he said, The young man's feelings are irrelevant, considering your life's at stake, Kazutaka.  
  
Hmm, and you don't care that your insecure little ward will only get himself hurt trying to save you? Muraki murmured.   
  
He is more than match for you.  
  
with a laugh, Muraki approached the bed, glancing imperiously down at Tatsumi. I didn't die when he thought he could catch me off guard by summoning Touda, did I, Shadow Master? My objective is rooted purely in desire, something much stronger than your simple affections for him. He favored Tatsumi with a cruel smile before returning to the window. Don't think I can't see it in your eyes. You know you'll never be able to save him.  
  
Hisoka glanced from Muraki to Tatsumi, mouth trying to work. Ta-Tatsumi-san, don't listen to him, he always lies like this! Tatsumi only thinned his mouth, eyes troubled behind his slightly skewed glasses.  
  
You want his safety? You want his sanity? _I_ want his _all_, Muraki hissed. You should know how he thinks by now; I'm rather shocked that you don't.  
  
And what makes _you_ think _you_ know him?! Hisoka tried to yell, but his voice lost its strength.   
  
Because neither of you possess the will to save him, Muraki said calmly. You might think about it, and long to be the one who takes him by the hand, but you never will. You know it will hurt him. I'm the only one willing to hurt him to save him.  
  
Perhaps I cannot save Tsuzuki-san, Tatsumi spoke suddenly, voice hard. But, Kazutaka, you were not the one who saved him to begin with. You've already lost that honor. Hasn't he... Hisoka-san?  
  
Muraki turned sharply at this, and Hisoka's eyes widened as he stared at Tatsumi's profile.  
  
Then, flaming talons smashed through the window in a windy blaze.  
  
Muraki gave a surprised grunt and threw up his arms; he was quickly engulfed, and the rest of the wall crumbled away. Outside, Suzaku beat his wings, blanketing the area in flames, and Hisoka ducked his head in alarm as rubble crunched around him.  
  
Don't move, Hisoka, Tatsumi shouted, and then there was a barrier around them both as Suzaku completed his work and soared away, vanishing in a blast of flaming feathers.  
  
Oooooi! Tatsumi! Hisoka! Scrabbling over the ruins of the wall, Tsuzuki cut a cheerful figure amid the flaming building. Though he was smiling rakishly, his eyes darted around the room, and looked slightly terrified at having ridden headlong into Muraki's territory.  
  
Hisoka called, relief evident throughout his whole body.   
  
Tsuzuki dropped down to wrestle with Hisoka's bindings. My tracker got a little lost. Where's...?  
  
It seems like Suzaku was a sufficient deterrent, Tatsumi wagered, still focused upon the ceiling as Tsuzuki fixed him with a curious glance, Hisoka rubbing his freed wrists ruefully. It seems your summoning has improved somewhat.  
  
Tsuzuki cocked his head to the side, nevertheless hurrying to untie him. He took a moment, probably trying to choose the best way to put it, but Tatsumi stopped him with a glare.  
  
You may read the report after I write it, he said, the faintest hint of pink gracing his cheeks.  
  
--------  
  
...So, I summoned Suzaku to destroy the barrier around Muraki's mansion, Tsuzuki's chest puffed out as he completed reciting his report to Konoe. And, by the time I entered, Muraki had fled (thank goodness), and I was able to recover the, ah, two hostages. He glanced at Konoe's face hopefully. How was that?  
  
Well, considering the unexpected abduction of Kurosaki and Tatsumi, I'd say it was a decent recovery, Konoe steepled his fingers. I'm glad to see you doing so well on duty, considering. He gave Tsuzuki a pointed look.  
  
Considering...? Oh, Tsuzuki realized he meant Muraki's involvement, but laughed. Can't keep my tail between my legs forever.  
  
The next look from Konoe read,   
  
Really, Kachou-san! Tsuzuki threw his arms wide. I had to get them out of there! Never mind the fact he managed to tie Tatsumi to a bed, but you know him getting a hold of Hisoka has never been good!  
  
All right, all right, Konoe sighed. Your bravery is... honestly, an unexpected change, but commendable. Your reports still need work, but you can go. Thank you. With that, he bent over a stack of papers to begin adding events from Tsuzuki's point of view to.  
  
_I'm honestly glad Muraki cut and run,_ Tsuzuki frowned to himself as he returned to his desk. _I don't think I could have actually met him face to face._ The thought pressed upon Tsuzuki's chest heavily, and he sighed to himself, plopping into his chair and resting his head in his hands. _He... I don't even know half of what happened to me. I don't want to know. I can't even remember anything past calling down Touda...  
_  
Tsuzuki looked up between his fingers at Hisoka, who regarded him coldly.  
  
Ah, Hisoka, Tsuzuki grinned up at his partner, knowing the effort spent getting him to smile back was wasted.   
  
Hisoka dropped a small pile of letters onto the desk, and Tsuzuki immediately recognized them as his valentines. Watari got around to analyzing the valentines themselves while we were on assignment, he said. I can see why.  
  
Curious, Tsuzuki sifted through them. Each had a sticky note affixed to it, little notes scribbled upon it, and a defining name scrawled in thick marker.  
  
..._no god is stronger than my love for you. KONOE-KACHOU.__  
  
_..._What's worth more than gold is my love for you. TATSUMI SEIICHIRO.__  
  
_..._Tsuzuki Asato, it's you that I love._ The name was scribbled very hastily, but looked like _WTRI YUTKA._  
_  
_ Hisoka snorted, and Tsuzuki looked up at him curiously. Hisoka cleared his throat and glanced away. The rhyme scheme. And the mush.  
  
The roses were sent by EnmaDaioh, Hisoka added with a slight sneer. When Watari saw his sketch of you, he shredded it. Said it was too creepy for anyone to see.  
  
Tsuzuki sighed in relief, but was struck by the pile of identified valentines. I don't believe... _  
  
_Just look a little closer next time you're around them, Hisoka made an abrupt about-face. It's true... to a point.  
  
Tsuzuki tried to call after Hisoka as he paced away, but the words caught in his throat. _True? To what point? Mou, why am I always the last to notice these things?_ He leaned back in his chair, musing after Hisoka's back. _Where's the point? I hope I didn't just mess up completely, because it was hard enough breaking that barrier around the mansion... I just hope he realizes I don't want to lose... _ A plain envelope hidden under the three valentines caught his eye.  
  
-------  
  
Hisoka stalked away, feeling absolutely ridiculous. Already he was regretting leaving the envelope on Tsuzuki's desk. Still, nothing left to do but to get back to work. He had yet to give his report, and figured writing it out beforehand would help allay the urge to yell he always had when dealing with Muraki.   
  
But, there was a folded sheet of paper on his otherwise bare desk.  
  
Frowning, Hisoka made to sweep it into the trash, until he saw his name scrawled upon it. With a frown, he snatched it up, opened it, and nearly dropped it in surprise.  
_  
I saved you, we're even now. Any proof of this valentine you should disavow. Don't get lost again, you. But I'll still save you if you if you want me to.  
_  
...So he can't rhyme, either, Hisoka said gruffly, but his eyes held a trace of a smile.  
  
-----------  
In time for V-day, too. ^^  
A little fanfic -- obviously not much of a point. I really would have liked to do more exploration of everyone's relationship with Tsuzuki, but, that's not a happy topic (in my opinion), and this is supposed to be a happy story! Well, for Tsuzuki anyway. I didn't have time to flesh out a Muraki wins story, much less how I think these characters are thinking. ^^ Eheheh, maybe for another time.  
Version 2! Where it's clean, with a nicer epilogue. A big thanks to the people who reviewed thus far:  
Shaynie: Kind of one-shot... two, really, since I've never had time to sit and write 14 pages worth. ^^ Thank you.  
Pan-chan: I'm a Tsuzuki/Muraki fan myself. ^^ Thank you.  
Akiya: I've only seen the anime, so I guess Suzaku gets gender labeling in the manga...? Eh. Tatsumi tied to a bed is a valentine in itself, eh? ^^ Thank you (especially for the corrections!).  
(Characters © Youko Matsushita, not me. Yami no Matsuei is also not © me, just this plot line.)  
-A. Cox


End file.
